fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 7-C '''to at least '''5-A Name: Ruby Rose Origin: RWBY | BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Gender: Female Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking power and sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Able to increase her speed with her Semblance, Pseudo Flight (Propelling herself using Crescent Rose), Able to freeze objects/living things in place (With Silver Eyes) | All previous abilities plus Flight, Elemental Intangibility, and Pseudo-Duplication via her Semblance, Can load various Dust-charged clips that enhance her shots with elemental properties (These include Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Gravity) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Physically overpowered a Nevermore) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Killed a Nevermore with a casual attack and knocked a second out of the sky with a single attack) | At least Town Level 'to at least '''Large Planet Level '(In BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, she fought the likes of You Narukami, Hyde, Linne, Hazama, Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2532, Comparable to Blake, Caught Neopolitan off guard), higher with her Semblance (Able to successfully escape Mercury Black) | Relativistic '''with '''FTL '''reactions/combat speed (Kept up with the likes of Ragna, Hyde, Linne, Hazama and Azrael), '''higher '''with her Semblence (Her Ssmblence makes her the fastest character in the entire game) '''Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to handle the recoil of Crescent Rose which aided her in dragging the giant Nevermore up a cliff at high speeds) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Town Class '''to at least '''Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level | At least Multi-City Block Level '''| At least '''Town Level '''to at least '''Large Planet Level (Took hits from the likes of Hyde and Ragna) Stamina: High (Ruby can mutilate hordes of monsters by herself and shows no signs of fatigue in battle at all) Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose, at least hundreds of meters with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Crescent Rose, Dust ammunition Intelligence: Relatively high, though seemingly average conventional intellect (Has a seemingly high knowledge of weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose from scratch during her time at Signal Academy. She also possesses superb combat prowess, having received training from her uncle Qrow. She is capable of taking on entire hordes of Grimm on her own and walking away without a scratch and utilizing the different functionalities of the Crescent Rose, such as the massive recoil from the rifle aspect of the weapon and the weapon's transformtive capabilities, in tandem with each other and her Semblance in order to maintain an edge over her opponent. Ozpin himself has stated that it would take someone with skill comparable to that of Qrow in order to wield Crescent Rose to it's fullest efficiency) Weaknesses: Ruby is somewhat reckless, continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated, Unable to use Silver Eyes willingly and to their fullest extent (The only time she was able to use them was involuntarily, after witnessing Pyrrha being murdered in front of her, and the result of using the Silver Eyes left her unconscious for several days with no recollection of what happened prior). She is also inept in hand-to-hand combat, though she is gradually improving in it in volume 5 Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crescent Rose: Ruby's weapon, a large Scythe/High-Caliber Sniper Rifle hybrid that she wields with expert proficiency. The Crescent Rose possesses a converting frame, allowing Ruby to transform from a compact storage mode, a rifle mode, and an expanded scythe mode. The weapon's rifle mode takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. In its fully expanded scythe mode, Crescent Rose makes for a deadly mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. The Crescent Rose's rifle has a massive recoil, but instead of compensating for it, Ruby harnesses it to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponents, and using it to launch herself through the air. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight while also rotating the barrel of the rifle, enabling the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward, increasing the slicing power drastically. ** Dust Ammunition: Crescent Rose is able to use different kinds of Dust ammunition, as as first seen in the "Red" Trailer when she used Gravity Dust after reloading it with the said magazine, and later demonstrated again in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and Volume 4. *** Fire Dust: Shoots fire from the muzzle of Crescent Rose. *** Ice Dust: Allows Ruby to fire ice projectiles from Crescent Rose capable of encasing foes in ice. *** Gravity Dust: Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby at increased speeds. *** Electric Dust: Fires an electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target. The discharge from this type of round can also create chain lightning which spreads to surrounding targets. ** Crescendo: Ruby spins her scythe in a circle and damages enemies, pulling enemies closer with each hit and smashing enemies back with the final strike. ** Reap: Ruby jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles to damage enemies. * Semblance: Speed: Ruby's Semblance is Speed, an ability which allows her to move at a much greater speed than what she is normally capable of, appearing as nothing but a red blur leaving rose petals in its wake. She is capable of using this ability in midair as a means of flight, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speeds, and to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it and envelop her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly transform into three separate clusters of rose petals, allowing her to flow around an opponent before reforming. * Silver Eyes: A mysterious and powerful ability Ruby inherited from her mother, Summer, the Silver Eyes manifests as blindingly bright light emitted from Ruby's eyes. Ruby has only demonstrated this ability once after witnessing Pyrrha's death at the hands of Cinder, and though she currently has no control over or even any idea how to utilize this power, it has shown to be capable of incapacitating the Grimm Dragon and inflicting debilitating wounds on Cinder. Key: Pre-Timeskip (Volumes 1-3) | Post-Timeskip (Volume 4) '''| '''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Speedsters Category:Scythe Users Category:Marksmen Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Game Characters